The Power With In
by Johntracylover
Summary: Elements at there best read and find out more.
1. Default Chapter

The Power With In 

The water such a beautiful thing. It can have a very calm surface but underneath it has a dark heart. If you can control it the water can do things for you that no other element can. My name is Hannah I am a Thunderbird and the Goddess of water. My good friends the Tracy's also control elements. Scott Tracy the eldest can control fire. John second in line can control the day and night. Virgil can control the wind. Gordon can control the weather and Alan can control earth. My best friend in the world Tin-tin as the ability to use her mind to move things and she can fly too. Jeff Tracy the leader of the thunderbirds is amazing he has the ability to control all these elements.

Oh I'm sorry my name is Hannah Emily Lane. I am Virgil's girlfriend. This is our story and how we all learned we had power. I most warn those that my not like the truth but the world is not a pretty place and as you'll see throughout this story it was very awful to many people. This story I must saw though does not stay in the dark all the way. There are many happy times so many that I think they over rule the bad. Now to the story.

I sat on the beach in Virgil's arms we both loved the ocean and the smell that came off it was such a soft realaxing one. I was about to fall asleep in his arms. Virgil is so strong and makes me feel very safe. Take this from a girl that for so much of her life was hidden in a dark dark place. Virgil moved and this startled me we had been sitting still for so long i guess that the sudden movement freaked me out.

"Hannah?" I heard his voice ask.

"Yes Virg." I answered.

"What do you see in the future. I mean our future." He then asked. My heart dropped at this he was going to break up with me he was trying to let me down easy. I guess he saw this in my face for he then said.

"What?"

I got up and walked over to the water and waded in it. "Hannah?" He asked again.

I wouldn't let him do it we loved eachother something must have really been wrong or he would have never asked me that.

"I remember the first time you brought me here. Such a calm place. I twas just at sunset and it had just enough sun and just enough shade it's perfect." I said I had to make him see that I still cared.

"Yeah it was." He said he then walked around on the beach pacing. He was really worried about something the only time he had been this nervous is when he had asked me to be his girlfriend. hmmmmmmm. I thought to myself weird.

He was about to say something else when a light came from the water and surrounded me.

I was now waist deep in the water. I looked up at Virgil with fear in my eyes. Then it pulled me under. I tried to scream.

"VIRGIL!" But the water came up around me to fast.

"HANNAH!" I heard as I struggled to get back to the surface.

I felt strong hands pull my hands. I looked up and saw Virgil's protective eyes. He pulled me out and I rolled over and started coughing up water. I then started to cry.

"Hannah are you ok." Virgil asked.

I couldn't say anything I still saw that light that pulled me down. I just continued to cry. I then felt the warm embrace of Virgil as he grabbed me and held me.

"It's alright your going to be alright." He said.

"No I'm not." I said pulling out of his arms and getting up. I felt something, something I had never felt before I had an urge to get back in the water.

"Hannah?" I heard his voice. I didn't know what I was doing I lifted my hand and the water rose with it. Next thing I knew I was on the beach gasping for air. My eye's wandered the beach what had happened. Then the chilling truth came to me Virgil lay on the ground.

"Virgil?" I asked quietly.

When I got no response I got up and ran over to him. No pulse he wasn't breathing.

"Virgil wake up." I said with a sterness in my voice.

I put my hands on his chest. And the same blue light came from them. I saw Virgil's body rise and then fall. His eye's fluttered open and he grabbed his head.

"Oh Virgil what happened what did I do to you?" The questions rushed from my mouth.

"Hannah? Are you ok?" He asked back.

"I'm so sorry Virgil." I said as I cried and got up and ran.

I heard my name being called but it was not the same. Things had changed and I was different me hannah emily lane was different a freak. Questions rolled through my mind What happened? I remember that light but where have I seen it? My final resolution was to run and get away from everybody before I hurt someone else. That's what I did.

Thanks to all my readers I hope you like this new story I'm starting. Let me know what you think. Thanks

Pinkdivaangel27


	2. Virgil's Powers

I didn't get far when I heard the shout.

"Hannah let's talk about it." A breathless Virgil said running up and grabbing me by the waist.

"No now let go." I said pulling out of his grasp.

"Hannah please don't shut me out it's me Virgil." Virgil came back.

"If you want to help just leave me." I said still walking.

"What?" Virgil asked I could sense that he was very confused. This made me confused and I stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Virgil then asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Virg you where going to break up with me." I said disgust in my voice.

"Hannah why would you think that?" Virgil asked his tone turning from forceful Virgil to sweet and gentle Virg.

"You asked all those questions what do you think I was going to think!" Hannah started to shout.

"Hannah that's totally absurd how could you think that I want to be with you for ever." Virgil yelled with emotion.

The wind came up and Virgil lifted into the air. He was going farther up I had to stop it.

"VIRGIL!" I screamed as I ran and grabbed one of his legs. The wind was to strong and I fell to the ground banging my shoulder up quite a bit I must say.

I had to think of something fast. I looked up and my hands flew up and water shot out of them. The water then went under neath me and swooped me up. Virgil was hanging in the air his eye's where closed.

"No." I said to myself then yelled, "Virgil wake up."  
Still nothing and this made me scared. "VIRGIL!" I then screamed.

Then I heard it the most beautiful thing I had ever heard it was his voice. "Hannah be quiet I'm trying to sleep." This made me giggle cause Virgil was never the one to take naps. The wind then went down and laid Virgil on the ground gently. I looked at the ground and the water set me down to it was like these elements had mind's of their own. When I kneeled by Virgil and nudged him he rolled over and the wind came back up. I was knocked backwards and hit hard on my head. The world went black. The blue light I saw it again. Then I heard a voice.

_"Hannah come to me." _It was a voice I heard before. It was a mans voice an older man. The light was too bright I could not see him but yet I knew he was there. Then it came again, _" Hannah I have missed you come back to me Hannah." _I started to run but was awoken when I felt myself being lifted. Oh no it had came back again I have to stop it before it hurts someone else. I got up and tried to run but nothing I was being held down.

"Hannah slow down it's ok." I heard a fimilar voice say.

I opened my eyes to see John sitting next to me. I instantly knew where I was but I didn't know where Virgil was.

"Were is he?" I asked frantically.

"He is downstairs with dad." John said.  
I laid back in the bed grateful. I hadn't hurt anyone else today. But something at the back of my mind who was it that kept speaking to me? Where had I heard that voice before? Questions that soon would be answer.

Thanks to all my readers I love hearing from you. I hope you like this chapter I wrote it in a rush I had finals this week. Thanks though. I hope to hear from you all again. Thanks

pinkdivaangel27


End file.
